


Body Language

by AnTenshii



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnTenshii/pseuds/AnTenshii
Summary: Ações, gestos, expressões, comportamentos. Era essa a essência. Palavras não significavam nada, já o corpo, uma caixa de mistérios, de sentidos a serem explorados. O corpo era segredo, era ligação entre lúdico e tangível, era fogo, era instinto, era prazer. A melhor das linguagens.





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Heey people! \o
> 
> Há um bom tempo eu queria fazer uma fic com o Jay e eis que me brotou essa ideia louca de brincar com o improvável, com uma situação que eu nunca imaginei se tratando dele.  
> Bom, foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma cena hot com ponto de vista masculino, então me desculpem caso não tenha ficado lá essas coisas. Mas espero que gostem! <33  
> Recomendo que leiam ao som de RIDE ME e WELCOME, ambas do Jay.
> 
> OBS: Body Language foi originalmente publicada no meu perfil do Spirit em 08/03/2015
> 
> Boa leitura!

****

**Cap. Único: Unnecessary Words**

O vento frio vindo da janela trazia consigo o aroma do fim da tarde, com ela, a ansiedade eminente se alastrava. A movimentação intensa das ruas de Seul lá fora soava distante aos meus ouvidos, mas, em meio ao caos, o som dos passos tamborilando pelo assoalho de madeira não passava despercebido. O perigo se aproximava traiçoeiro, ameaçador.

Impossibilitado de me mover, apurei os ouvidos em busca do que viria a ser a minha fonte de tortura –assim como em todos os outros dias. O som se tornou mais frequente até cessar com um _click_ da porta sendo destrancada. Meu corpo se enrijeceu no mesmo instante. Ela havia chegado.

O perfume semelhante a sândalo se propagou pelo ar, me alcançando como um aviso para ter cuidado. Não, eu não queria ter.

Mais um _click_ denunciou que a porta fora fechada. O silêncio parcial tornou o ambiente claustrofóbico, ansioso. Fragmentos da minha mente gritavam orgulho destruído a plenos pulmões, enquanto meu corpo não negava os toques, a luxúria.

Aproximou-se calmamente. O colchão afundou com o peso de seu corpo e sua mão acariciou meu rosto com ternura. Os dedos percorreram a pele, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava, até chegar ao tecido que inibia minha fala. A mordaça foi desamarrada com o mesmo cuidado com o qual ela me tratava desde sempre. A fera parecia não ter despertado.

\- Quero ouvir sua voz hoje, meu amor.- a voz aveludada ecoou, mansa, antes de tomar meus lábios num beijo sereno, cheio de mistério.

A mordaça era o que menos me incomodava se comparado ao meu estado lamentável.

Palavras. Minha linguagem não precisava disso. Ações, gestos, expressões, comportamentos. Era essa a essência. Palavras não significavam nada, já o corpo, uma caixa de mistérios, de sentidos a serem explorados. O corpo era segredo, era ligação entre lúdico e tangível, era fogo, era instinto, era prazer. A melhor das linguagens.

Com o tempo, o beijo se intensificou, tornou-se voraz, sedento. As mãos dela ocupavam-se com meu corpo, assim como seu próprio já estava em cima do meu em busca por mais contato, nu. Conseguia sentir seu anseio, sua vontade, seu calor. E também sabia que aquela fome desenfreada era apenas para despertar meu lado mais pecaminoso.

Eu conhecia cada mínima parte daquele corpo, cada ponto de prazer. Era meu e somente meu. Tão meu que fui proibido de tocá-lo.

_Castigo_.

Incontrolável, irredutível, dominadora. Palavras não traduziam o lado bicho, não eram fogo como a linguagem corporal refletia. Os toques, os prazeres profanos e imundos, a sensação de impotência. Tudo era _fogo_. _Eu estava queimando_.

A sensação de estar preso, vulnerável, exposto, era tão constrangedora quanto excitante. Eu era escravo, era objeto, era tudo o que me fosse mandando. Eu pertencia a ela, somente a mulher de fases que me entorpecia com seu veneno.

Hematomas circundavam meus pulsos devido às amarras que me prendiam àquela cama, mas meus braços insistiam em se moverem toda vez que ela se aproximava, mesmo sabendo que não teria a chance de tocá-la. Dessa vez não foi exceção. As mesmas cordas que me escravizavam davam carta de alforria a pouca sanidade que restara.

A visão me fora tomada desde que as brincadeiras pervertidas tiveram início. A completa escuridão me rondava a dias infindos e repletos de pecado. Não, eu não precisava ver para me perder naqueles caminhos impuros, não precisava estar de olhos abertos para entrar em combustão.

Um tigre selvagem que precisava ser domado, ela dizia com travessura. Não era difícil imaginar no que estaria pensando enquanto deslizava as mãos pequenas pelo meu peito nu, contornando as tatuagens existentes num afago beirando a gentileza.

_Gentil_. Ela não era nem um pouco. A mesma mão que me acariciava com ternura, machucava, violentava, fazia sangrar. Não havia piedade, apenas dor, dor, dor, e um prazer insaciável. Uma tortura que só me dava ainda mais vontade de fodê-la como eu bem entendesse, para fazê-la gritar e implorar assim como ela fazia comigo. Assim como ela fazia _agora_.

Orgulho? Eu não sabia mais o que era isso.

Corpo pequeno, curvilíneo, experiente. Os lábios retornaram ao ritmo calmo, instigante, sem pressa. Ela nunca tinha pressa, não quando se tratava de mim. Seu corpo se moldava ao meu, sentada no fim do abdômen, movendo-se provocativa para que nossos sexos se roçassem. Sem tecido algum impedir contato, eu a sentia perfeitamente, indo para frente e para trás numa forma de me instigar ainda mais. A maciez da pele, a quentura, e cada gota que pedia por mim. Estava excitada, mas nunca perderia a chance de me castigar.

Cravou as unhas em meu abdômen quando meu quadril se moveu inconsciente abaixo dela, num aviso mudo para que eu não saísse da linha. Eu não gostava que mandassem em mim, mas todos os meus princípios davam adeus um a um a partir do momento que concordei com aquela loucura. Uma aposta infeliz que refletia em glória para ela e desespero para mim.

O beijo foi finalizado e respirei fundo para controlar a mim mesmo, mas se tornou mais difícil manter o autocontrole quando a mão macia se juntou a brincadeira. Me envolveu, me acariciou lenta e dolorosamente, de uma maneira diferente que me deixava louco de tesão. Ela sabia exatamente como eu gostava. Cerrei os punhos em reflexo a tamanho prazer. Meu membro desperto já pulsava, rígido, quente e tão sensível que apenas uma brisa que o tocasse me faria estremecer.

Desejo, anseio, vontade impregnavam cada parte de meu ser. Os músculos dos meus braços saltaram na tentativa de arrebentar as cordas, que cederam minimamente à minha força. O controle, eu precisava estar no controle. Mas todas as tentativas de me soltar resultavam em tapas estalados vindos dela.

\- Não tente gracinhas, senão eu vou parar.- ameaçou ao pé do ouvido, aproveitando-se para contornar com a língua as estrelas em meu pescoço. Ela conhecia cada um dos meus pontos fracos.

Seus dedos se movimentavam vagarosamente para cima e para baixo, em movimentos precisos e torturantes. Apertava a carne apenas para me ouvir suspirar, angustiado, tomado pelo prazer que aquelas mãos me proporcionavam.

Meu corpo respondia imediatamente a cada estímulo, grunhidos e arfares escapavam por meus lábios sem que eu sequer tivesse consciência disso. Não fazia questão de contê-los. Ela adorava. Coisas simples se tornavam intensas na falta de visão. Meus instintos pareciam mais aguçados, a sensibilidade aumentara e eu apenas sentia. Sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento com tão pouco.

_E então um som ruiu de seu celular e ela parou._

\- Primeiro round.- anunciou divertida.

\- O que?- minha voz arfou, aturdida.

Um tapa veio em resposta. Meu rosto tombou para o lado e a ardência na bochecha se fez presente, lasciva, excitante.

\- Não se apresse, Bummie. Seja um bom menino e aguarde o próximo round.- provocou. Eu _sentia_ seu sorriso de pura satisfação com o meu estado deplorável.

Um perfeito submisso –o que de fato nunca fui até aqueles últimos dias.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu tentei, em vão, acalmar os ânimos. E então o mesmo som se propagou pelo quarto. Sem aviso os dígitos contornaram novamente minha parte mais sensível e os lábios quentes tomaram os meus num beijo furioso, necessitado. Não precisei dar permissão. Ela simplesmente a possuía. Mesmo que eu fosse muito mais forte do que ela e pudesse ter acabado com tudo desde o início, eu simplesmente deixei que me prendesse. _Eu queria estar ali._ Mesmo que custasse minha dignidade como homem.

Beijava-me com paixão, com loucura. Me explorava, provocava, virava do avesso. Querendo ir mais além, se divertiu em meu pescoço, demorando-se em cada pedaço de pele que se arrepiava com o toque. Traçava um caminho aleatório e nada inocente.

Língua e lábios se alternavam na trajetória que me indicava o abismo. Passou pelo peito e abdômen, dando atenção exclusiva aos músculos que mais a atraíam e aos desenhos gravados. Meus pelos se eriçaram com o toque ousado, denunciando o quanto estava receptivo a ela. A pele brilhava devido ao rastro molhado que os lábios rubros deixavam, e eu já sentia minha sanidade por um fio.

Descia, descia, descia, conforme os movimentos com a mão se tornavam mais rápidos involuntariamente. Os dedos apertavam sem delicadeza, arrancando suspiros vindos do meu lado mais erótico e surpreendentemente obediente. A expectativa me consumia para o próximo passo, que não veio.

Houve um desvio para minhas coxas, seguido da virilha, que me fez perder toda a noção do mundo. Eu borbulhava nos lençóis, como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. A sensação era indescritível.

\- Você quer, Jay?- questionou, safada. Estremeci ao sentir o hálito quente próximo demais de meu eixo.

\- P-por favor...- arfei em antecipação.

\- Acha que merece por ter sido um bom menino?

Assenti freneticamente na esperança de ser saciado, e a ouvi rir quando a som soou mais uma vez.

E então, abandono total.

Grunhi irritado pela pausa, mas um tapa calou qualquer protesto que ousasse proferir. Minha coxa ardeu, e o sorriso que provavelmente habitava os lábios dela demonstrava o quanto gostava de me ver à sua mercê. Submisso e deliciosamente incapaz. Satisfeita por me ter nas mãos da forma que nenhuma outra mulher teve.

\- Fique quieto.- a voz autoritária preencheu meus ouvidos, mas notei o quanto ela relutou para que não soasse como um gemido.

Eu conhecia cada uma de suas fraquezas, assim como sabia que ela fazia um esforço imenso para se segurar a cada sessão. Era uma aventura nova para ambos.

A cama aliviou e o pensamento de que ela me deixasse só daquela maneira me aterrorizou por um momento. _De novo não_. Há dias ela me testava. Há quase quatro dias ela me levava à borda e me privava de gozar. Eu estava ficando maluco, além das correntes elétricas de frustração que percorriam meu sangue, exigindo liberdade e alívio. Mais um pouco e todo o sistema entraria em colapso.

Sibilei seu nome. Silêncio.

\- Ainda estou aqui, Bummie.- ela respondeu após alguns minutos, mais próxima do que eu imaginava. Dessa vez pude sentir sua respiração em minha orelha, que bastou para algo mais intenso ainda despertar entre minhas pernas.

E mais silêncio. Pensei em questionar-lhe, mas as memórias da ultima vez que o fiz ainda refletiam em minha pele com marcas avermelhadas arroxeadas. A dor incitava o prazer.

Tão repentino quanto havia parado, a tortura recomeçou com o soar do alarme. Dessa vez ela usou algo mais interessante para me estimular, a boca. A língua molhada rodeou-me desde a base e se deteve na glande, sorvendo o excesso de libido. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos hábeis exploravam a parte interna da minha coxa e, vez ou outra, subiam para o abdômen.

Arfei como nunca antes na vida, tomado pelo prazer que me era proporcionado. Contorci-me na cama quente, embriagado com a língua passeando por toda a extensão lentamente a principio, para depois abocanhá-lo sem pudor.

Com ela era assim, me enchia de prazer e o prolongava ao máximo apenas para me ver sucumbir, indefeso, humilhado.

Permanecemos nessa brincadeira até o quinto round. Minha resistência estava em frangalhos, minhas pernas tremiam em frustração e eu não sabia se aguentaria muito mais. Minha respiração desregular e ofegante refletiam meu desespero por libertação.

Ordenou para que eu implorasse. Eu implorei, insano.

Pude sentir os músculos tencionarem em resposta ao senti-la posicionar-se contra meu corpo, sem pressa, não até afundar-se de uma só vez. Nossas vozes embargadas se juntaram num gemido arrastado, de puro deleite. A sensação de preenchê-la era insana de tão boa. Precisei prender a respiração para não me desfazer naquele momento em contato com o interior quente.

Meus quadris se projetaram para cima como reflexo, impaciente, mas ela me deteve. As unhas medianas rasgaram minha pele, enquanto ela rebolava lentamente, desfrutando da incoerência que nos dominava, daquele sentimento arrebatador.

\- Isso é tão bom...- arfei, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ela gemeu, desconexa. Entendi prontamente o pedido nas entrelinhas.

Apoiada em meus ombros, deixou que eu a penetrasse fundo em estocadas intensas, sem um padrão exato. Seus lábios buscaram os meus num beijo indecente e desconexo. E assim nossos gemidos imersos no prazer eram abafados.

Não fui constante. Gostava de brincar com a variedade de ritmos que podia exercer, apenas para provocá-la. Ganhei mais firmeza nos movimentos, levando ambos a um estado de puro êxtase diante daquele vai e vem molhado, gostoso, quente.

Ela gemia, prazerosa. A essa altura, meus quadris moviam-se contra seu corpo por conta própria numa velocidade maior, e ela não pareceu se importar a ponto de me castigar. Estava tão entorpecida e necessitada quanto eu. O corpo frágil tremia de encontro ao meu. Mais um pouco e ela iria se desfazer por inteira, chamando meu nome.

Nossos corpos cobertos de suor se chocavam sem cuidado, selvagem, enlouquecedor, isento do carinho e cuidado em vista de um casal formado de longa data. Nossas vozes se mesclavam manhosas, bêbadas um do outro.

A necessidade de tocá-la me deixava ainda mais atordoado em meio a tanto prazer. A privação de sentidos nunca foi tão inconveniente. _Tortura_. Precisava tocá-la, precisava ver o rosto corado transformado por uma expressão de puro deleite, gemendo apenas pra mim.

Embalados por aquele instinto animalesco, de completa entrega, finalmente senti todo o interior dela se contrair e um gemido esganiçado soar livre de forma erótica pelo quarto. Deixei-me levar pela luxúria e mantive os movimentos cegos e rápidos até alcançar meu limite, arrebatador, delicioso.

Não pude suprimir um gemido rouco de puro alívio. Meu corpo relaxou embaixo do dela, que parecia tão fora do ar quanto eu.

O colchão afundou ao meu lado, anunciando que ela se deitara ali. Apenas nossas respirações eram ouvidas, aceleradas, ofegantes. Buscávamos pelo ar que nos fazia falta e a sanidade que fora embora com ele. E eu sabia que não era só a sanidade que retornaria a mim.

Instantes depois, quando já estávamos um pouco recuperados, a venda foi tirada do meu rosto com delicadeza. Demorou para que meus olhos se acostumassem à claridade do quarto em pleno entardecer de domingo. Pisquei algumas vezes, e pude encontrar olhos meigos me fitando, ainda enevoados e letárgicos. A fera havia amansado e a personagem dava lugar à figura doce que eu conhecia tão bem e tinha o prazer de chamar de esposa.

Sorri para ela, que, com cuidado, afagou meus cabelos e desceu os dedos contornando a lateral do meu rosto. Parecia absorta em seus pensamentos, em mim. Eu adorava quando ela me olhava assim, como se eu fosse o único e o melhor homem no mundo.

\- Espero que tenha aproveitado o último dia.- sussurrei para ela, que me olhou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, cúmplice.

\- Foi você quem deu a ideia.- devolveu no mesmo tom.

\- Porque não pensei que você fosse levar _tudo_ a sério.- disse manhoso, o que, de fato, era verdade.

Nunca imaginei que ela conseguiria me superar num jogo tão idiota, por isso sugeri que o vencedor pudesse fazer o que quisesse com o outro. Agora eu compreendia plenamente o que a personalidade fofa, adorável e teimosa escondia em suas dobras.

Uma aposta inocente resultou em faíscas naquele casamento comum, que agora pegava fogo.

Sempre _fogo. Tudo era fogo_.

\- Park JaeBum sendo um gatinho inofensivo... Quem diria, hein?- brincou, ganhando uma careta minha em resposta.

\- Não abuse da sorte.- preveni.

\- Ainda temos tempo, meu amor. E eu gosto mais do lado tigre.- insinuou, esticando-se para alcançar meus lábios.

Repentinamente tímida, beijou-me novamente com carinho e calma, como se quisesse guardar o momento, os detalhes daqueles dias pecaminosos. O sorriso pequeno preencheu meus olhos assim que nos desconectamos, e então ela repousou em meu peito, serena.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Nunca foram. A linguagem corporal falava muito mais alto, e agora ela dizia no silêncio o que eu mais gostava de ouvir: _Eu te amo._

Não havia me soltado, talvez por medo de libertar seu tigre e ser atacada. Relutei contra a vontade de acariciá-la e tomá-la confortavelmente em meus braços, e deixei-me levar pela sensação de êxtase e paz de nosso mundinho particular. Uma hora ela teria que me soltar. E quando isso acontecesse... Ah, eu a faria provar do próprio veneno.

**Author's Note:**

> Mas esse Jay é um perigo até como submisso, porque olha... -v- -QQ  
> Espero que tenham gostado! <33
> 
> Kissus kissus ;*


End file.
